Automotive systems are complex systems that include computers and components to operate and monitor operation automotive vehicles. The automotive systems monitor and control automotive functions, such as engine operation, fuel control, air bag operation, and the like.
The automotive system components include sensors, control systems, a central controller, and the like. The components are typically distributed throughout a vehicle and need to communicate with each other. For example, sensors send sensor measurements to the central controller, commands are sent to control systems, and the like. Various techniques can be utilized to facilitate inter component communication.
One approach is to utilize a distributed bus. Components are connected to the bus and can send and receive messages or commands to other components connected to the bus. The distributed bus permits communication between components in varied locations in a vehicle.